Diablomon (Digiranger)
Diablomon (ディアボロモン Diaboromon) is the main antagonist in Bouken Sentai Digiranger: Our War Game! & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: Diablomon's Counterattack. Biography Diablomon is the result of Infermon sucking up all the data of the network into a force of terrible strength, having power well beyond that of most Ultimate Digirangers & Digimon, he is the final antagonist for both the first & second series. Infermon hacked into a United States military computer & began launching nuclear missiles around the world, starting with Japan to kill the Digirangers. When War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon began to overwhelm him, he transformed into Diablomon, nearly killing Takeru, Patamon, Koushiro, & Tentomon. However, when Taichi's computer froze, resulting in getting him kicked out of the Internet, WarGreymon was disabled, & Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon were both easily defeated by Diablomon. He then cloned himself & made over 75 thousand copies of himself. At that moment, Taichi & Yamato managed to revive their Digimon, who Jogres Transformed into Omegamon. Omegamon destroyed all of his copies, but the remaining Diablomon was too quick for Omegamon's cannons. Koushiro forwarded emails to Diablomon, causing him to lag, & Omegamon seemingly destroys him by impaling his head, disabling the clock of the missiles impact stored in his head. However, Diablomon had in fact survived from the previous battle &, in Diablomon's Counterattack, he created billions of Kuramon that entered the Real World. Omegamon went back into the Internet to deal with him again &, with some help from DigiGreen, Angemon, Angel DigiWhite & Angewomon (who held him down), Omegamon blew off his head & he was destroyed for good. But Diablomon intended that so that he could live on in his Kuramon as they had all escaped to the Real World through various electronic devices & eventually fused to become Armagemon. Attacks *'Catastrophe Cannon': Fires a powerful destructive energy bullet from the orb on his chest. *'Tentacle Bug': His arms extend to attack the enemy. Other forms Kuramon's Digitama Kuramon's Digitama was formed on the Internet from a collection of viruses. Koushiro Izumi, & many children & teens around the world, find the Digitama at 11:05 Japan time zone, which hatches at 11:06. Kuramon Kuramon (クラモン) hatched from a Digitama that had formed on the Internet from a collection of viruses. Kuramon's mere presence on the internet wreaked havoc—phones stopped working & people were unable to board trains. Taichi described him as "a cross between a jellyfish & a contact lens". This Digimon spoke in window messages, with its first word being "Hello!" In Diablomon's Counterattack, Diablomon reappears on the net, where he produces thousands of Kuramon which emerge into the Real World through cell phones & computers. The Digirangers tried to round them all up, but when Diablomon was destroyed by Omegamon , all the Kuramon escaped. The Kuramon went to Tokyo Bay & combined into Armagemon. Not even Omegamon or Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode could get the best of him until Omegamon's body became the Omega Blade for Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode to use. Upon destroying Armagemon, his body disintegrated into millions of Kuramon. Everyone used their Digivices & cell phones to capture them & send them all back to the Digital World. Tsumemon Tsumemon (ツメモン) started eating computer data & causing havoc for cash registers worldwide as soon as its Transformation was complete. Shortly after, Tsumemon transformed into its Child form Keramon. Tsumemon, like Kuramon, only spoke in e-mails, & the first thing it said was "I'm hungry." Keramon In his Child level stage, Keramon (ケラモン) continued to cause trouble on the Internet by eating data. To stop the virus-like Digimon, Taichi & Koushiro, with the help of Gennai, went with their partners Agumon & Tentomon to his whereabouts to fight him. However their partners' attacks had no effect, so Taichi & Koushiro transformed to their Digiranger forms while Agumon & Tentomon transformed to their Adult forms & attacked again but then Keramon also transformed. However he skipped his Adult Form & transformed straight to Perfect, becoming Infermon. The e-mail Keramon uses in the movie is "@@@@@@djm.factorymark.co.jp". Attacks *'Crazy Giggle': Keramon shoots orbs of destructive light from his mouth. Chrysalimon Chrysalimon (クリサリモン Kurisarimon) is the Adult form of Diablomon. He didn't appear in the movie because Keramon bypassed the Adult level & transformed straight to his Perfect stage, Infermon. Infermon The Perfect level Infermon (インフェルモン Inferumon) was reached through Warp Transformation, thus bypassing the Adult stage, Chrysalimon. In this form, DigiOrange, Greymon, DigiViolet, & Kabuterimon had a hard time fighting him. To defeat the powerful Digimon, they also planned to Transform to their Perfect Level but while they were Transforming, Infermon attacked them, resulting in their defeat. Infermon then escaped & hacked himself in the US military network, from where he launched a nuclear missile on the Digirangers. Taichi, Agumon, Yamato, & Gabumon attacked him in their Warp Transformed forms, War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon. However, as the tides were against him, he Transformed into Diablomon, nearly killing Takeru, Patamon, Koushiro, & Tentomon, the formers both in particular knocked out from being attacked in the midst of Transformation to DigiYellow & Angemon. This greatly enraged Taichi & Yamato, & they began to pummel him, that is, until Taichi's computer froze, forcing him out, causing WarGreymon to do the same. Without the help of War DigiOrange or WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon were both easily defeated by Diablomon, who then escaped & began to clone himself. When Infermon arrives in America, the e-mail that he uses is "@@@@@@djm.dot.gov.ny.us" Attacks *'Hell's Grenade': His mouth opens to reveal a barrel-like cannon & shoots small flares. Armagemon Armagemon (アーマゲモン Āmagemon) is Diablomon's alternate Ultimate form who appeared in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: Diablomon's Counterattack. The group of Kuramon combined into Armagemon at Tokyo Bay. His sheer size is noted as being so large, he can't even be returned to the internet. He confronted Omegamon (the Ultimate Digimon formed when Agumon & Gabumon Warp Jogres Transform), who stabs a hole in Armagemon's forehead with his Grey Sword & blasts the inside of his mouth several times with Garuru Cannon. This proved to be a mistake, for it allowed Armagemon to release his Ultimate Flare at point blank range upon Omegamon. After defeating Omegamon, he also made short work of Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode. The combined power of WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon created the Omega Blade, reviving Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode & creating Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode whose Omega Blade attack ultimately killed Armagemon, releasing all the Kuramon who were forever sealed within the Omega Blade, ending Diablomon's rampage. Armagemon is the final battle between good & evil, which is reference to the fact that this is the final battle in the Digiranger universe. Attacks *'Ultimate Flare': Fires a solar-hot energy blast from his mouth. *'Black Rain': Launches a swarm of missile-like projectiles from his back. See Also External Links *Diablomon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Reynoman